This invention relates to a copyholder for use with keyboards and in particular for use with a computer entry terminal such as a word processor.
Word processors have become commonplace in the office of today. Typically, the word processor employs a keyboard unit separate from a video display. It has been found that efficiencies are gained by placing materials to be entered into the word processor at a location between the keyboard and the video display. This has become known as "vertical line of sight" operation. To that end, various copyholders have been adapted for use with word processors so as to achieve this vertical line of sight capability.